UNSEEN
by A.I.R-love
Summary: a little girl who just wants to be seen by others as normal but thinks she is a monster. Will anyone see her as the person she truly is or the person they think.
1. UNSEEN-1

**hi I'm new to this website, well to the writing side of it anyways so if you could plz leave a review it would be much appreciated thx you.**

**this is a story I came up with about being invisible. I love thinking about the concept but then I got thinking what if someone was invisible loves it then starts to hate it. **

* * *

have you ever wondered what it is like to be invisible? well at first you feel the thrill and then that starts to fade you feel as if no one love you, as if no one cares, then all you want is to be seen because you no longer want to be alone in a world were no one speaks to you, were no one hears your crys. trust me it hurts it's more painful than being stabbed in the heart you feel at a loss as if no one will ever understand what you're going through and they won't, they will never understand.

* * *

**that's it for the first chapter I know pretty short right I'm gonna start to wright the next chapter tomorrow so look out for that**

**plz leave a review and some ideas for future chapters again will be much appreciated x**


	2. UNSEEN-2

When I was 2, I Hid behind the shelf's, away from my drunken father, as my mums hair was pulled and ripped out out her head. I cried and cried. There was no way to get away from this nightmare. 1 year later they got a divorce and I was sent away to a large mansion.

At the mansion they already had a little girl called Louisa. Gorgeous long, curly, blonde hair and sparkling jet black eyes, I'd never seen anything like it. She was told to stay away from the monster that sleeped in the last room on the top floor, my room. the only time I was allowed out was when I had to do heavy duty chores no one wanted to do.

They were all afraid of my powers and to be quite honest so was I. That was until one day, I was out lifting logs to go on the wood fire in the living room. then the black eyed princess saw my power. Two large tree trunk things coming out the ground almost tentical like wrapped around the logs. I was shocked ready from the ridicule from the 3 year old princess but she only said two words that changed my life forever "so pretty".

From that day on I would play with her in secret. I would make flowers grow for her to pick but as the saying goes sadly good things never last. Little did I know that 2 years later all I had as I knew it would be lost.

The lady of the mansion sent me away when I was 6 to get some stuff from the neighbouring country. So I did as I was told and went.

Once I got back to the town after getting what was needed, everyone was in utter chaos. People screaming and the faint sent of smoke in the air. All I could think about was princess Louisa and sprinted towards the mansion. As I approached the vast mansion it was engulfed in gigantic red and orange flames. I looked around for the princess but she was no where to be found until I heard a scream coming from the house there she was near the window screaming for me but I couldn't move I was stuck to the ground in fear so I tried to use my power but in my time of need It wouldn't work.

The last thing I heard come from her mouth was "Anastasia help me" and the last thing I saw was her betrayed face as my body moved to walk away on it's own as I was willing my body to stay.

After that day I started to master human alchemy. 1 year later i turned 7 then committed the sin of all sins human transmutation to bring Louisa back to me.

I tried so hard yet it was all for not as it didn't work and I took away a large part of my lung. So I tried again but again it failed and I lost my vision in one eye. But I was not about to give up so I tried one more time and I lost my ability to walk on my left leg.

When I turned 10 I joined the military in west city. I was sent to war as an alchemist but I never used it. I used a sniper because I could no longer control my powers. That was the case until one member on the central team with long, silky, blonde hair in a plat, wearing a red cloak was shot in the back.

I lost my temper then someone on my team shoved me forwards in a brash manner and my powers exploded. My eyes turned red and I had no sense of control. The "pretty" trunk tenticals came out the ground and piercing all the enemies, that ended the war.

After that I quickly climbed the ranks, 11 years old-Lieutenant colonel, 13 years old- colonel, 14 years old- general. The only reason I joined the military is to find a way to bring Louisa back, not to become the youngest general like everyone thinks.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while xx**

**Starting to bring in FMA characters now. Next chapter with have both Edward and Roy and a few other in it.**

**Get READY I KNOW I AM !!! **


End file.
